The present invention relates to a data processing device and a data processing method. For example, the present invention relates to a technology for storing error control codes in a memory.
Known are error detection codes or error correction codes, that is, a technology for detecting or correcting an error occurring in data. The error detection codes and the error correction codes are hereinafter generically referred to as error control codes. Data and an error control code for the data are stored in a memory so that the occurrence of an error can be checked for when the data stored in the memory is read.
A related technology is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7 (1995)-6100. A signal processing device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7 (1995)-6100 efficiently uses an error control code generation section, a memory, and an error correction section. The error control code generation section generates a fixed-length error correction code from supplied fixed-length data and adds the fixed-length error correction code. The memory stores data having a data width expanded by the error correction section. The error correction section reads data stored in the memory and corrects any error in accordance with the error correction code.